Yggdrasil Air
Yggdrasil Air ([[ICAO|'ICAO']]: YGG / IATA: YA / Call-sign: YGGDRASIL) is a virtual airline company in Second Life®. The airline is owned by Volmarr Njörðarson. It serves the Second Life® grid with travel between all airports across all the mainland continents. They have a group which passengers may join to hear about scheduled flights. They also are available for charter flights. Background Founded in spring of 2015 by Volmarr Njörðarson (VolmarrGoth Vollmar). The name of the airlines refers to the World Tree in Norse mythology. The logo for Yggdrasil Air depicts the Norse World Tree, along with Thor's Hammer, and Odin's two ravens. Yggdrasil Air is head-quartered in Second Norway Lufthavn. Destinations Airports in Second Life® served by Yggdrasil Air include: * Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI) * Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport (SLBA) * Bay City Municipal Airport (SLBC) * Bentwaters Field (SLBF) * Cheerport Intermodal (SLCS) * Dragonport International Airport (SLDA) * East River Intercontinental Airport (SLEI) * East River Municipal Airport (SLER) * Foliage Airport (SLFA) * Grenadier Marina & Airport (SLGR) * Hollywood Airport (SLHA) * Juneau Regional Airport (SLJA) * New Horizons Airport (SLNH) * Nyhavnafjord Regional Airport (SLNA) * Second Life International Airport (SLIA) * Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN) * Seychelles Isles Airport (SLSI) * Slapdoogle Regional Airport (SLSR) * Smugglers Bay (SLQA) * Smugglers Cove (SLSC) * St Martin Airfield (SLSM) * Tsurington Aerodrome (SLTS) * White Star Airfield (SLWS) Fleet As of July 2015, the Yggdrasil Air fleet includes the following aircraft: * Airbus A318 (Dani) * Embraer E-120 (Dani) * Phenom 100 (Dani) * Phenom 300 (Dani) * Commander 112A (Dani) * Grand Caravan (Dani) Flight rules for passengers * Passengers are requested to remove all unnecessary scripts. * Passengers need to detach any AO while seated. * Passengers must remain seated during the flight. * Passengers are to obey the directions of the pilot. * Please keep gesture use to a minimum so as not to distract the air crew. * All Yggdrasil Air employees work on tips. __NOEDITSECTION__ Yggdrasil Air is hiring for all positions * * Pilots * Co-Pilots * Stewardesses * Ground-Crew *All positions are roleplay only, there is no actual pay other than tips. Employees get to keep 100% of all tips received. Pilots provide own uniform and aircraft. Yggdrasil Air provides airplane paints. Yggdrasil Air provides stewardesses with a uniform. Pictures Yggdrasil Airlines A318 June-22-2015 picture 1.jpg Yggdrasil Air Ad Picture 2 c.jpg Yggdrasil air crew 1 013.png Yggdrasil air crew 1 016.png Yggdrasil air crew 1 017.png Airport-23.jpg Plane 2-20.jpg Plane 2-15.jpg Plane 2-10.jpg Plane 2-1.jpg Flying-18.jpg Flying-15.jpg Crew-7.jpg Flying-31.jpg Flying-27.jpg Flying-16.jpg Flying-14.jpg Flying-11.jpg Flying-8.jpg Flying-4.jpg Flying-3.jpg Flying-1.jpg Landed-2.jpg Landed-5.jpg YggdrasilA318 1.png Yggdrasil A318 2a.png Yggdrasil A318 3.png Retrun trip-1.jpg Retrun trip-2.jpg Retrun trip-3.jpg Retrun trip-4.jpg Retrun trip-5.jpg Retrun trip-6.jpg Retrun trip-7.jpg Retrun trip-8.jpg Retrun trip-9.jpg Retrun trip-10.jpg Retrun trip-11.jpg Retrun trip-12.jpg Retrun trip-15.jpg Retrun trip-16.jpg Retrun trip-17.jpg Retrun trip-18.jpg Retrun trip-19.jpg Retrun trip-20.jpg Retrun trip-21.jpg Retrun trip-22.jpg Retrun trip-24.jpg Retrun trip-25.jpg Retrun trip-26.jpg Retrun trip-27.jpg Retrun trip-28.jpg Retrun trip-29.jpg Retrun trip-30.jpg Retrun trip-31.jpg Retrun trip-32.jpg Retrun trip-33.jpg Retrun trip-34.jpg Retrun trip-35.jpg Retrun trip-36.jpg Retrun trip-37.jpg Retrun trip-38.jpg Retrun trip-39.jpg Retrun trip-40.jpg Retrun trip-41.jpg Retrun trip-42.jpg Retrun trip-43.jpg Retrun trip-44.jpg Retrun trip-45.jpg Retrun trip-46.jpg Retrun trip-47.jpg Retrun trip-48.jpg Retrun trip-49.jpg Retrun trip-50.jpg Retrun trip-51.jpg Retrun trip-52.jpg Retrun trip-53.jpg Retrun trip-54.jpg Retrun trip-55.jpg Retrun trip-56.jpg Retrun trip-57.jpg Retrun trip-58.jpg Retrun trip-59.jpg Retrun trip-60.jpg Retrun trip-61.jpg Retrun trip-62.jpg Retrun trip-63.jpg Retrun trip-64.jpg Retrun trip-65.jpg Retrun trip-66.jpg Retrun trip-67.jpg Retrun trip-68.jpg Retrun trip-69.jpg Retrun trip-70.jpg Retrun trip-71.jpg Retrun trip-72.jpg Retrun trip-73.jpg Retrun trip-74.jpg Retrun trip-75.jpg Retrun trip-76.jpg Retrun trip-77.jpg Retrun trip-78.jpg Retrun trip-79.jpg Retrun trip-80.jpg Retrun trip-81.jpg Retrun trip-82.jpg Retrun trip-83.jpg Retrun trip-84.jpg Retrun trip-85.jpg Yggdrasil Air 1 004.png Yggdrasil Air 1 003.png Yggdrasil Air 1 002.png Yggdrasil Air 1 001.png Yggdrasil Air 1 006.png Yggdrasil Air 1 005.png Yggdrasil Air 1 008.png Yggdrasil Air 1 007.png Yggdrasil Air 1 010.png Yggdrasil Air 1 009.png Takeoff 001.png Arrival 001.png Ascent 001.png Before Takeoff 1 001.png Before Takeoff 001.png En Route 1 001.png En Route 2 001.png En Route 3 001.png Landing 3 001.png Takeoff Runway 001.png Yggdrasil Air 1 011.png Yggdrasil Air 1 013.png Yggdrasil Air 1 012.png Yggdrasil Air 1 014.png Yggdrasil Air 1 016.png Yggdrasil Air 1 018.png Yggdrasil Air 1 015 -A.png Yggdrasil Air 1 017 -A.png Yggdrasil Air 1 019.png Yggdrasil Air 1 020.png Yggdrasil Air 1 022.png Yggdrasil Air 1 021.png Yggdrasil Air 1 023.png Yggdrasil Air 1 024.png Yggdrasil Air 1 025.png Yggdrasil Air 1 026.png Yggdrasil Air 1 027.png Yggdrasil Air 1 028.png Category:Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Commercial Airlines Category:Active Airlines